


Battle of the Breach

by Cerulean_Spork



Category: Pacific Rim, The Battle of Britain (1969)
Genre: Gen, I REGRET NOTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Spork/pseuds/Cerulean_Spork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(a Pacific Rim/Battle of Britain AU crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of the Breach

**LOCATION: RAF UXBRIDGE **

**Tendo:** Just a warning, lads — stormy weather ahead! Shouldn’t have done a victory roll right OVER the hut.

 **Raleigh:** But everybody likes it!

 **Tendo** : Air Marshal Pentecost doesn’t.

 **Yancy** : Got to keep morale up, don’t we?

 **Stacker** : Don’t you young idiots realize that you could have WRECKED yourselves doing that? What if your engines had cut out? We don’t have enough PLANES to risk them on that kind of foolishness!

 **Yancy** : Sorry, Sir, it WON’T happen again.

 **Raleigh** : Man has NO sense of humor, Becket Major, none at ALL.

 

**LOCATION: THE SOUTHEAST COAST OF ENGLAND**

**Yancy** : I say, Becket Minor, is that a flight of Jerries over there?

 **Stacker** : Do NOT chase the Stukas out over the Channel! That is an ORDER, Rabbit Leader!

 **Raleigh** : But Marshal, if we hit them over THERE, they won’t be able to bomb the shipyards over HERE, don’t you see?

 **Stacker** : Do NOT question my orders! Stick to your flight plan!

 **Yancy** : Dear me, we seem to be having radio troubles, again. Tally Ho!

 **Tendo** : Sir, they’re chasing the Stukas out over the Channel.

 **Stacker** : SIGHS

 **Tendo** : Oh no, we’ve lost them off the radar—

 

**LOCATION: OVER THE ENGLISH CHANNEL**

**Raleigh** : Pull up! Pull up! For the love of — YANCY!

 

**LOCATION: RAF UXBRIDGE**

**Tendo** : Sir, Becket Minor took a pretty bad hit, but managed to bail out and swim to shore. But… I’m afraid the rest of Rabbit Squadron is gone, Marshal.

 

**LOCATION: LONDON**

**Stacker** : We need more planes, Minister. Our pilots are too green to fly rustbuckets in combat!

 **Minister** : Sorry, Parliament says planes are too expensive.

 **Stacker** : My pilots are dying for lack of decent equipment! We can’t even afford to repair the ones we’ve got left. What am I supposed to do?

 **Minister** : We’ll give them medals, how does that sound, eh?

 **Stacker** : The enemy outnumbers us 5-to-1, they’re going to ROLL OVER us at this rate. Very soon, Minister. I warn you.

 **Minister** : Oh, I’m sure it’s not that bad. Just be PATIENT, Marshal.

 **Stacker** : To hell with THAT. I’m going to make a deal with the Devil.

 **Tendo** : The Devil’s a Yank?

 **Stacker** : Even so, Mr. Choi. Even so.

 

** LOCATION: RAF UXBRIDGE  **

**Newt** : Oh look, Territorials!

 **Chuck** : What you starin’ at me for, schoolboy? Haven’t you got some MAPS to stare at instead?

 **Herc** : Mind your MANNERS, Leftenant!

 **Hermann** : Poor fellow.

 **Newt** : Him? That lout?

 **Hermann** : He’s got a dog. He’s doomed.

 

**LOCATION: A SANATORIUM IN THE ENGLISH COUNTRYSIDE**

**Stacker** : Becket, we need you back in the cockpit.

 **Raleigh** : Sorry, Marshal, you really don’t.

 **Stacker** : Don’t contradict me. As a matter of fact, we really do. Unless you’d rather have some lad with less than sixteen hours of flying time getting shot down instead?

 **Raleigh** : With all due respect, Sir, you fight dirty.

 **Stacker** : Always have. Meet my new driver, Miss Mori.

 **Raleigh** : She’s your driver?

 **Stacker** : And mechanic.

 **Mako** : AND pilot. They let us DO that, nowdays. So long as we ONLY fly supply and courier missions.

 **Raleigh** : So….you’ll be in the hangars a LOT, I take it?

 **Mako** : Mm-hm! (aside) You know, sir, he’s not THAT much like P/O Prune, really.

 **Raleigh** : Perhaps…it won’t be SO awful, this time…

 **Stacker** : Flirt with my driver on your OWN time, Leftenant. And vice versa, Miss Mori.

 

**LOCATION: RAF UXBRIDGE**

**Tendo** : And a ROLLS-ROYCE ENGINE, what do you think of that, Becket Mi— my lad?

 **Raleigh** : I — think I’m not going to regret this, after all.

 **Stacker** : Told you so.

 **Mako** : So, we’re going to need to bring you up to date on the new planes, I suggest that you and I take the two seater, IF you’ve no objections, Leftenant?

 **Raleigh** : Right! And we will absolutely, utterly, stick to the flight plan. To the ruddy LETTER. No improvising!

 **Mako** : Of COURSE we will.

 **Max** : Woof?

**Author's Note:**

> (there were a lot of somethings the movie was reminding me of on the first viewing, but this was the biggest one - it may have been the dog)
> 
> Pilot Officer Percy Prune was the infamous mascot of a satirical RAF magazine during WWII called Tee Emm, think The Onion writing drivers' ed manuals and you get the idea. The cartoons are in print still, bc good-natured, perpetually-lucky P/O Prune was the original Dunning-Kruger test subject:  
> http://monologues.co.uk/Military/Pilot_Prune.htm  
> Pentecost mentally casting the Beckets in the role of P/O Prune is just headcanon
> 
> Rolls Royce made the Merlin engines used in Spitfires and other warbirds, here's some proto-mecha porn of them up close and in extremely low flying conditions:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5rGyP6SSYM
> 
> Finally, one of the dashing young pilots in the 1969 movie was one of Charlie Hunnam's colleagues on Sons of Anarchy:  
> http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0181920/
> 
> Rob Kazinsky also played a WWII ace in "Red Tails"
> 
> so, you know, it's a small world after all
> 
> FYI it is AU not b/c there weren't black and Asian flying aces - and also radar and plot room personnel some of whom were women as well, in the RAF in the historical Battle of Britain because THERE WERE
> 
> it's AU b/c I'm not sure even fandom is ready for another Brigadier Bambera even today 
> 
> that's why it's aspirational SF, the way to do retro-futurism right, & here's my homage to that effort


End file.
